


The naughty list

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are waiting on Merlin to join them on Christmas Eve.





	The naughty list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i see you weeping so sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239267) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway). 



> Merry belated Christmas! Hope you had a great time during the holidays!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift! I do not have your talent for the verse you've weaved with Savour, so I sincerely hope you do not mind me getting my inspiration from there. I had a great time reading it all again over the last week. It's also not explicit at all, but smut is unfortunately not something I can write. Nonetheless, I tried my best to come up with something you would like!

Eggsy has heard the front door open and what can only be Merlin taking the time to remove his boots and coat. If he had come in an hour ago, he might even have gotten up to welcome him properly. It’s rare enough that Merlin accepts their invitation to come and spend the night. It’s the first time he’s joined them so late in the night after being stuck behind his monitors to make sure Percival doesn’t blow up anyone out of sheer frustration.

Thus, Eggsy has been fidgeting most evening and he’s only stopped when Harry suggested he kneels for him.

He’s still excited and happy, but it feels distant under the layer of peace and quiet the simple action of kneeling at Harry’s feet has brought him. And that was before Harry started playing in his hair absentmindedly. He’s not sure, but he might have drowse for a while until the sounds of Merlin’s arrival made him alert again.

Merlin finally walks into the living room and Harry rises to welcome him properly. Eggsy would complain, but his mouth still feels like cotton and it’s not long before Merlin takes the place Harry has just vacated while the other man goes to do God knows what. Probably fixing them a drink, but quite frankly, Eggsy does not care.

“Aren’t you a bit too old to stay up and try to catch Santa?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes at the quip, feeling like he’s slowly emerging back up. He’d answer him honestly, tell him that he wouldn’t even care about Santa if he knew Merlin was coming, that he’d wait even longer for him if he needed to, but he knows Merlin still isn’t quite comfortable with these kind of declaration. It’s not that he doesn’t believe them, simply that somehow, he doesn’t entirely trust himself with them yet. Things are getting better, slowly solidifying into something he can’t quite name yet -- hence his presence here on Christmas Eve -- but Eggsy doesn’t want him to regret his decision.

So he stays silent and leans his head into Merlin’s hand when he raises it to brush at his hair.

Harry doesn’t have any reservation however to joke in return, decades of knowing Merlin letting him keep the mood light.

“That’s assuming we’ve been good enough to get a visit.”

Eggsy doesn’t need to see Harry to know how he’s smiling, all fake-innocence and adorable dimples, and Merlin snorts above him at the sight. “Have you been naughty this year Harry?” He tuts disapprovingly before his attention turns back to Eggsy, “what about you? Would Santa need to punish you?”

And just like that, Eggsy discovers about a hundred new fantasies.

He doesn’t mean to let it show, but he’s still raw and open. Of course Merlin notices straight away and it doesn’t take him long to put one and one together. He starts laughing and the only reason it doesn’t make Eggsy feels bad is because he’s looking at him with obvious fondness.

“What did I miss?” Harry asks them as he sits back down with two tumblers of whiskey, so close to Merlin, he could be seated on his lap and it wouldn’t make much difference.

“Only many new roleplay scenarios.”

Harry gets that considering look right then, the one that’s full of _promises_ and after everything they’ve done together this past year, you’d think it would take more for Eggsy to start blushing.

But that’s the effect Harry has on him, an effect that’s only doubled by the fact Merlin is looking at them both now with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He’s gonna be in for a couple of interesting nights, that’s for sure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [take a bite of this world while you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262707) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway)




End file.
